


kerja

by NairelRaslain



Series: #NulisRandom2017 [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Karena Nea hanyalah Nea.[#NulisRandom2017]





	kerja

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _D.Gray-man_ merupakan properti sah milik Hoshino Katsura.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**
> 
> catatan: sedikit bumbu AR. Nea di sini hanyalah Noah biasa (seperti Tyki) yang ditugaskan untuk menghancurkan Innocence.

“Aku tidak suka padamu,” ucap Tyki tiba-tiba.

“Tidak apa-apa.” Nea mengangkat bahunya ringan. Seringan ketika Tyki melihat salah satu telinga yang diiris jatuh di atas paha laki-laki malang itu. “Aku juga tidak suka padamu.”

Tyki membuang napas. Kedua tangan disimpan di depan dada. Sepasang matanya menatap bosan pada laki-laki yang histeris, meski tidak bisa berteriak karena Nea menyumpal tenggorokannya dengan satu bola mata yang dicungkil paksa. Nea memang gila, tapi mungkin satu-satunya orang gila yang melakukan adegan kekerasan tanpa tertawa setan, tanpa tersenyum seperti iblis, tanpa sepasang mata yang menyala-nyala seperti dibakar api. Nea hanyalah Nea. Wajah itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi puas, tidak juga menikmati. Nea adalah Nea.

Tyki membuang napas lagi. “Kerjaanmu kotor,” katanya sambil membuka telapak tangan kanannya. “Harusnya kau menggunakan Tease saja.”

“Golem kanibal itu?” Nea menatapnya lewat sudut mata. “Tidak seru. Kau memang bisa membunuh dengan kejam, membiarkan korbanmu kesakitan karena organ dalamnya dimakan pelan-pelan, tapi,” ucap Nea menjeda. Tyki melihat Nea kembali sejenak pada laki-laki malang itu dan mencabut satu bola mata yang tersisa dari rongganya dalam satu gerakan ringkas, sebelum kembali menatap Tyki dan melanjutkan, “kalau kau melakukan ini, kau bisa tahu anatomi tubuh manusia dengan lebih baik, Tykipon.”

Laki-laki itu meraung. Dan Tyki hanya bisa membuang napas panjang ketika Nea memasukkan satu lagi bola mata pada mulut laki-laki itu. Kemudian Nea menekannya dengan kuat sampai nyaris membuat laki-laki itu menelan sebatas pergelangan tangan Nea.

“Tidak waras.” Tyki mendesis. “Cepat selesaikan—dan jangan memanggilku begitu. Menggelikan.”

Nea mengeluarkan tawa renyah. “Iya, iya. Cerewet sekali kau.”

Dan Tyki pura-pura tidak melihat ketika Nea menyobek kulit laki-laki itu di sekitar dada dengan paksa, mematahkan salah satu tulang penyusun rusuknya hanya untuk menusukkannya di jantung laki-laki itu. Tyki mendesah panjang. Kalau setiap menghancurkan Innocence milik eksorsis Nea harus seperti ini, Tyki benar-benar lebih suka bekerja sendiri.

“Ayo, Tykipon, aku sudah selesai.”

Karena jika harus melihat Nea berlumur darah seperti itu, dengan senyum yang selalu Nea bentuk begitu miring, Tyki yakin dia akan benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Tyki mendesah, lalu menggerakkan kaki untuk segera menyusul Nea yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.


End file.
